Sintered porous plastic and elastomeric media have been used as dye-based and low solid content liquid applicators for years. The liquid applicators include medical devices, writing instruments and cosmetic devices. Although sintered porous polymeric nibs are successful in dye-based and low solid content liquid applicators, such as highlighters, they have not been successful in applicators that use liquids with a high solid content, such as, viscous medical adhesives, dry erase inks, metallic inks, cosmetic formulations, eyeliner liquids, etc. What is needed are sintered polymeric porous nibs for use in high solid content liquid applicators or high solid pigment content liquid applicators.